1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a system and method for fall and/or concussion prediction. More particularly, the invention relates to a system that utilizes an interactive game, a virtual reality scenario, and/or an immersive graphic environment controlled by the motion of a subject in order to assess the probability that the subject will fall and/or has sustained a concussion. The invention further relates to a method comprising a dual task protocol used to assess the probability that the subject will fall and/or has sustained a concussion.
2. Background
People maintain their upright posture and balance using inputs from proprioceptive, vestibular and visual systems. During normal daily activity, where dynamic balance is to be maintained, other factors also matter. These factors are visual acuity, reaction time, and muscle strength. Visual acuity is important to see a potential danger. Reaction time and muscle strength are important to be able to recover from a potential fall.
There is a direct correlation between a person's risk of falling and the aforementioned factors that contribute to maintaining dynamic balance. For example, if an individual has decreased visual acuity and a slower reaction time, then he or she is more likely to sustain a fall. In addition, if an individual has reduced muscle strength, he or she is also more likely to fall.
Moreover, concussed people have a reduced ability to maintain balance, as well as a reduced capacity to respond to mental challenges. Typical tests for concussion involve either counting number of “falls” or errors in a challenging standing position, or assessing the person's ability to process mental tasks. It is also established that combining the two types of tests known as “dual tasking” gives more reliable results. Each subject is scored in comparison to a baseline performance.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for fall and/or concussion prediction that can be used to accurately assess a person's risk for falling and/or predict whether or not a person has sustained a concussion. Moreover, a system and method for fall and/or concussion prediction is needed that measures the ability of a person to move his or her feet and shift his or her weight in response to visual cues. Furthermore, a need exists for a system and method for fall and/or concussion prediction that tests the dynamic balance of an individual by requiring the person to maintain his or her balance by shifting his or her weight in response to visual inputs that require mental processing.